


MOOSE SIGHTING

by cyncitymojo



Series: Gentle, Clever Moose [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: A fun bit of fiction prompted from this photo:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For T-bird & Jennie (Darlin) & the fam; I look forward to helping you thru this time & hope this short story distracts you from at least some of the Madness that is March already.
> 
> &
> 
> For all my Iron Sisters; THANK YOU for your encouragement, support & kindness. I hope I did you proud!

MOOSE SIGHTING

“Ah! There you are!” Jensen said breathlessly as he caught up to Jared taking one of his many make-fun-of-yourself selfies. “Man when you said lets lose everyone for a bit, you weren’t messin’ around. “ The MOOSE sign, clearly what his hubby was after, was well off the path to the slopes everyone was headed to. He had just rounded a small grouping of trees when he saw the jokingly spooked look fade into a smile on the face that lights up the majority of his days (and nights). “How long do you think before they notice we’re both gone?” Jared grinned as he pocketed the phone. He took the selfie as a nod to the SPN family since the nickname stuck to his character and followed him home from the show. He reached up then and grabbed his partner by the front of his coat and pulled him in for a kiss so heated, Jensen feared melting the snow around them and causing an avalanche.  
  
When he was able to dislodge from his lover’s lips, he frowned at the cold sweeping breezily between them. “Give it any more than 20 and I’m betting they’ll send a St. Bernard rescue,” panted Jensen, his safety shades finally losing the fog that accumulated from such close contact with the human furnace. “Aww man, that’s too bad. I was kinda hoping you’d join the Polar Bear club with me. I’ve been dying to see if your freckles show more in the snow,” Jared mocked with a laugh.  
  
Jensen pulled a rather spectacular bitch face before tackling Jared and landing in a snow bank. Using his body weight to hold Jared down, he took a handful of snow and snaked it right up the bottom of his parka causing his love’s laughter to break into undignified squeaks and keens. “I got your Polar Bear Club right here! No way are you seeing my naked ass rolling around in this. I’m not the Human Torch!” Jensen took off a glove to prove his point, reached up the heavy coat a bit further and tweaked Jared’s nipple with icy fingers.  
  
“Holy shit Jen! Your hand is freezing … and, uh, it kinda feels amazing actually.” Jared started to squirm under Jensen, silently signaling that the joke was over and if he didn’t find them someplace to cuddle up, his freckles might just be showing on his naked ass. Jensen rolled his eyes, and stood up straddling his beautiful ray of sunshine, towering over him for once in a blue moon. He put his re-gloved hand out to help Jared up and growled, “Let’s get somewhere indoors so I can shove my icy fingers where the sun don’t shine and you can count all the freckles you want.”  
  
“I saw an empty guest cabin just past here on my way up,” Jared grunted as strong, steady hands pulled him toward lips that seemed to contrast darker than usual against Jensen’s, cold, fair skin and freckles. He yanked on Jensen’s hand to pull him in for a quick taste of those lips, and then led the way just through the grouping of trees Jensen had passed around on his way up. Jared was always good at finding random places for them to hide from all the constant babysitting they had to endure.  
  
With Jensen in tow, Jared walked boldly up to a small cabin that really couldn’t have been that far from the rest out here at the Ski Lodge, but was situated just so, and there was quite a bit more privacy and quiet here. They entered the front door easily, and Jensen wondered if Jared had snuck a key to an extra cabin reservation while he wasn’t looking. His suspicions were confirmed when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside as he took off his shades.  
  
The room was romantically lit with a few candles while a fire was already going in the fireplace. There was a huge, white, fluffy shag accent rug with a blanket and some pillows laid on it. The way it covered almost the whole floor made it look like there was a blanket of snow. Jared shut the door behind a stunned Jensen and walked him into the room a little further before starting to remove his coat and gloves for him. Jared had already removed his own gear, gloves and all.  
  
“How on Eart…mmmh…” started Jensen just as his amazing lips were captured once again by Jared’s, telling him all he needed to know was this moment. This time the aptly named Human Torch sent some heat radiating right through Jensen’s core and directly down his spine. Instinct took over and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and melted into his huge space heater of a husband. He felt Jared jump slightly and shiver at the touch of his hands just through his shirt and then remembered that he promised to put those icy fingers of his to work.  
  
Jensen took the lead then, undressing Jared as he slowly backed him to the comfy looking white space. He removed his own clothes and there they stood, naked as the clean white rug, both admiring their unobstructed view of each other. Jensen went to the floor first, impressed with how soft the surface was. He lay out on his stomach, appreciating some friction on his hot, aching stiffness, and he sighed, “Looks like you’re going to get to admire my ass freckles after all. This is as close to a Polar Bear anything as I’m gonna get.”  
  
Jared knelt down and began to run his hands along Jensen’s skin and massage his strong muscles in his back. He leaned forward to whisper in Jensen’s ear, “This is better, so much better, than being out in the cold anyway. Welcome to the Polar Bear Club Jen.” Jared continued to worship his skin, perfect contrast to the bright white beneath it. Before he could get too relaxed, Jensen rolled over and sat up, looking Jared in his beautiful, ever changing, mood ring eyes. He kissed the man he loved more than anything, smirked, and leaned him down onto his back on the floor muttering, “My fingers are still cold, and I can think of the perfect place to warm them up.”

A few hours later:

A knock on the cabin door woke the lovers from their slumber. They each looked at their phones and saw a multitude of missed calls and unanswered text messages. Jensen swiped his hand nervously down his face and then across the back of his neck. Jared jumped up and began organizing their clothes. According to the time on their phones, there likely would be some irritated handlers on the other side of the door, or several giant St. Bernard dogs.  
  
Once they dressed and tidied up a little, they opened the door to see just one person, Clif with this classic scowl. “You two are lucky there is a MOOSE sign and big assed Sasquatch tracks to follow, or you’d have had half the world tryin’ to track you down.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first work for me, and it was so much fun!!! I hope I bring as much fun from this fic to others as I had writing it. There's always room for more!


End file.
